


They say, "Kill your heroes."

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [13]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Crushes, Dark, Dark Character, Death Threats, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies, Evil, Fights, First Crush, Implied Relationships, Insults, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Out of Character, Relationship(s), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Swearing, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: While I personally cannot understand the pain of being betrayed by one's own hero, as I had no such ideal to look to, I will attempt write it. Wish me luck.





	They say, "Kill your heroes."

The wind was slow and cold on this night. Darkwing Duck was happy it wasn't raining again. The air itself was too chilly as it stood. However this small happiness was pushed out of his head as he saw an all too familiar costume. Yellow and orange does stand out. Negaduck smiled that shark toothed smile of his. 

"What are you doing up here? Trying to see if you can fly, Mallard?" Not Starling joked more causally, "You shouldn't be playing superhero, it's dangerous." Darkwing rolled his eyes at the implied insult of his capabilities to be a hero. The purple dressed duck flapped his cape open and let it flap in the winds. "I am Darkwing Duck, I welcome danger!" He bragged in hero. Not Jim had to admit the glory hog was quick to the role. Almost as if the younger duck had molded himself round it. 

A natural, one might say. "You aren't Darkwing Duck, I am. The original, one, and ONLY. Me!" Not Jim Starling any more spat at more than talked to. DW glared at the older duck. The Mallard returned the mood, "Why can't you let me do this? Don't you understand I'm doing this for you?! That I modeled my life after you!?" Negaduck pushed back, literally. Thinking about it, he was probably aiming to knock the mallard off the building. "Don't lie to me, rip off." The sharp toothed duck hissed. 

Darkwing Duck was caught off guard and balance. He stepped backwards a few times, but regained his footing. A rare thing, typically the duck knight would've stumbled off the building. This odd chance happening disappointed Negaduck, so he threw a bowling ball. DW caught it but fell backwards. The supervillain looked over the edge of the building, not amused by the lack of red on the sidewalk below. The superhero tapped his shoulder. The villain turned around, now frowning. The hero greeted him jokingly, "Look at that, I guess ducks can fly."

"Then I guess I will have to clip some wings. Or better yet, break them." The yellow and orange dressed duck chuckled darkly to himself. The purple dressed duck started walking backwards away from the chainsaw welding bird. The not bloodlust fueled bird searched his costume for a something. He shoot a grappling hook and zipped off. Drake looked back at the building behind him, not seeing that warning sign yellow while climbing on the certain building. 

"Forget that I'm a duck too, Doofuswing?" Mocked the recolor villain. Mallard looked up, there was not Starling. No Jim here anymore returned to his grin, showing his full set of teeth. A foot raised up, Darkwing Duck pulled himself up by said flipper. "Thanks for the help, Negaduck." The hero laughed. The villain was caught off guard and balance, landing on roof hard. Negaduck pushed himself up to sitting, narrowing his eyes at his counterpart. "No problem, jackass."

DW decided to talk to Negaduck some more. Perhaps it's a superhero thing that I don't understand. Like how supervillains explain their plans when asked. Can't deny it's useful and entertaining, to me at least. "Rude." He huffed. Negaduck puffed, "Like stealing my real fan was so respectful?" Darkwing crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes in return. "I didn't steal Launchpad, this might surprise you but he has a brain and can make choices independently." The superhero explained. 

"Launchpad isn't the brightest bulb, he could be tricked by an idoit." No Jim pointed out. The supervillain stood up. Not Jim Starling commented, "I say you fit that bill neatly, dumbasswing duck." Drake Mallard put his hands on his hips. Drake countered, "I didn't trick LP into being my sidekick, you are just in denial because you are jealous... Of me. For some reason." Negaduck grabbed his good double by the collar of his costume and shook him like a rag doll. He disagreed to put it lightly, "I'M NOT JEALOUS OF SOME CHEAP KNOCK OFF!! I'm better than any copy. I. AM. THE. ONLY. DARKWING. You can't FUCKING replace me!!"

"You can't replace the original, one and only Darkwing Duck, hack job hero! I'll break break every single bone in your stupid, pretty, little, body and force feed you the bone marrow!!" He continued, "I will find a way to kill you twice if I have to rip your very soul out of HELL itself!" When the duck finished, the other duck's eyes looked swirly. Said Mallard chuckled, "I think you are pretty too, Darkwing." Negaduck threw the dazed bird down, hard. He sarcastically took the compliment, "Kind of you to admit I'm Darkwing, faker."

"You are welcome." Darkwing Duck coughed. He got back up, just now losing that dizzy feeling. The one from being shaken not stirred at least. "I'm glad that at least one thing I do is good enough for you." Drake grumbled to himself. Somehow the other bird heard him say that, causing him to give a slasher grin. Which is the only kind of smile that he does anymore. "I'd be much more happy if you would take off that costume." The yellow and orange recolor worded poorly. 

DW put a hand on his neck and blushed slightly. "Well I don't think we should..." He nervously and stupidly spoke. Now without the excuse of being dazed and confused. Negaduck put his hand on his face, bearing his teeth in a frown. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, it'll be like drowning a bag of stupid puppies." The villain grumbled to himself. Darkwing Duck cocked an eye in confusion and concern. "I know you want me dead but, Why would you do that?"

"Because they are stupid and cute." Negaduck gleefully answered. He crossed his arms.The villain flashed a smile. The hero pondered aloud, "Are you calling me cute?... Are you Flirting with me?" Not Jim Starling's smile soured. He dropped his arms to his sides. "You are so fucking stupid." Not Jim breathed out in one large breathe. 

The End.


End file.
